


Goldfish

by MistressMycroft



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, Sherlock has a hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Greg brings Mycroft a Surprise.Podfic by Mere_Vanilla available here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098734
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Greg pushed a fishbowl across Mycroft's desk. "Sherlock said you liked them." 

Mycroft looked up from his laptop. "Did he now?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. Said you wanted a goldfish...I thought one might be lonely, so I brought you a pair." Greg smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to get a fish tank now." Mycroft replied, looking at the goldfish swim in circles. 

Greg then placed a can of fish food on the desk next to the bowl. "They'll be nice for your office...add a bit of color."

Mycroft stood. "Sherlock was referring to you when he said I wanted a goldfish..." 

Greg looked confused. 

Mycroft sighed. "I made a comment about living in a world of goldfish-" 

"Because people are slow in comparison to you both. Ta for that." Greg replied. "...but you said you wanted me..."

"To be my goldfish, yes." Mycroft nodded.

Greg moved around the desk. Mycroft had a slight blush on his face. Greg pressed a quick kiss to Mycroft's lips. "I would like to be your goldfish." He smiled. 

"I'd like that too...but I'm still going to need a tank." Mycroft smiled. 

Greg laughed, pulling Mycroft close and kissing him again.


	2. Hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds his own goldfish...or hedgehog as it were.

Sherlock walked into his brothers office, stopping in his tracks at the sight of a large fish tank behind Mycroft’s desk.   
“What is that?” Sherlock pointed to the tank.   
“It was a gift.” Mycroft didn’t look up from his laptop. 

Sherlock moved closer, until he could see the two goldfish that swam about in the tank. “A gift from whom?”  
“A mutual friend.” Mycroft smirked.   
“Gavin?” Sherlock asked, looking at his brother in confusion. “Why?”

Mycroft looked at his younger brother. “I believe is was based on your suggestion that….I wanted a…Goldfish. He misunderstood your meaning of course.”   
“No…” Sherlock grimaced. “You and…” He made a gagging noise. “That’s disgusting.”  
“You got what you wanted…I have my Goldfish.” Mycroft smiled, looking over Sherlock’s shoulder towards the doorway.  
Sherlock turned. 

“Just thought I’d pop ‘round for lunch.” Greg smiled, holding a take away bag.   
Sherlock looked between the two, before brushing past Greg and leaving.   
Greg watched the younger Holmes go. He looked back at Mycroft. “Did I come at a bad time?”

“Not at all. He was admiring the fish you gave me.” Mycroft smiled, standing to greet his lover.   
Greg kissed him with a smile. “He knows then?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft nodded.  
“Well it was only a matter of time.” Greg shrugged, putting the take away bag on Mycroft’s desk. “I brought itallian.” 

Mycroft opened the bag and set out the containers. “Angelos?”  
“Of course.” Greg grinned. “I know its your favorite.”  
Mycroft turned an opened his file cabinet. He pulled out two plates and silverware, setting them on the desk. “Bread sticks?”  
Greg pointed to a package of tin foil. “Here.”  
They sat down to lunch, chatting peacefully. 

****************************************

At Baker Street, Sherlock was raving about how Mycroft had stolen the DI away for his own nefarious reasons. 

John shook his head. “Those two were bound to end up together. Honestly I’m a bit surprised it took this long.”  
Sherlock looked at John. “What?”  
John rolled his eyes. “Greg’s had a thing for your brother since before you faked your death..”  
Sherlock gaped at him.

“Surprised you hadn’t seen that before now…The way Greg looked at your brother…”  
“Stop, just stop!” Sherlock grimaced.   
“Same way you look at me, when you think I’m not paying attention.” John mumbled.   
Sherlock looked at John in surprise. 

John smiled. “Mary was no comparison to you.” He said softly.  
Sherlock gaped at John, not sure what to say to that. It took him a few moments to gather his mind enough to reply. “She did run off and leave you with Rosie…”  
“It’s always been you, Sherlock. I married her because…hell I don’t know…she was a light in the darkness…and when you came back…” John sighed.   
“You married her because you were angry with me…she was safe.” Sherlock supplied. 

“Yeah…but not what I wanted…not really.” John looked at the floor.  
“She gave you a family…I couldn’t give you that.” Sherlock said quietly.   
“But you have…You’ve been a wonderful…parent with Rosie.” John said softly, looking up at Sherlock.  
“You mean that?” Sherlock asked, moving closer to John.

“I want to be your goldfish, Sherlock.” John took Sherlock’s hand.  
“I’d like that…” Sherlock paused. “Though you’re more of hedgehog than a goldfish.”  
“Yeah I don’t know what that means…and I don’t care.” John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock.

Fin.


End file.
